Not an Ordinary Family
by harleyquinn990
Summary: Steve and Tony are thinking about having children. And so are some of the other Avengers! Follow the processes of having kids and taking care of babies with a chaotic family. Superfamily Clintasha Darcy/Bruce Thor/Jane (Most of the kids are OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Tony woke slowly. His eyes fluttered open to see that it was still dark out, with the moon big and bright as the only light source in his and Steve's room. He rolled over on the bed to find Steve sitting up on the bed with his head resting on his hands, his eyes gazing out the window, looking at the New York skyline. Tony could tell he was thinking about something. Hard.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" He asked quietly, looking up at the Captain.

Steve looked back down and tried to reassure him with a soft smile. "No. Not at all, just thinking. It's not important."

Tony sat up and leaned against the blonde hero. "C'mon Steve, we both know that if you have your thinking face on, it's obviously important."

Steve sighed. "It's just." He paused." You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Hey, if either of us is crazy, I'm pretty sure it would be me." Tony huffed a laugh.

"Well, have you ever though of, you know. Kids?" Steve asked.

Tony was surprised by the question. He knew he loved Steve, and would love a child. The real problem was if he would be able to take care of a child. "Like, little human beings?"

"Yeah. I didn't know how to tell you, but I've started to want one."

"Well I don't think I have the right parts for that, Cap." Tony joked.

"You're hilarious Tony." Steve pushed him lightly and Tony supported himself with one arm and leaned back.

"I think we can make it work though." He smiled at Steve. We've smiled back. He leaned over and wrapped the inventor into a hug.

"Thank you. I love you so much." He whispered into Tony's shoulder.

"I love you too Steve." He returned the hug. "We have to tell the others though. Can't just show up with a kid and expect them to roll with it." Tony thought of the other Avengers living in the tower. Bruce would probably be a little nervous around a child, but eventually warm up to it. And Darcy was always there to speed that process along. Thor and Jane would absolutely love to have a child around. Clint and Natasha would either love a baby, or be hesitant towards the idea, but they were assassins for crying out loud. They were hesitant about everything. Tony thought they would warm up to the idea as soon they saw it though.

"Yeah. We'll be ok though." He kissed the back of Tony's neck. "We can tell them tomorrow, I don't feel like getting up." Steve pulled Tony back down to lie on the bed.

* * *

_**I feel like this is really, really short. But I have the next few chapters written up so if anyone is interested in reading more I would be happy to continue the series.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_


	2. An Annoucement

**_Ta Da! I actually did it. Currently writing chapter three today so hopefully it will be up by tomorrow night!_**

* * *

"Everyone." Tony got the people he saw, but probably never would admit, as family's attention by tapping the hilt of his fork against his glass. "Me and Steve have an announcement." Him and Steve stood up at the end of the table. Luckily, everyone showed up. Bruce, and Darcy (the man behind the monster finally grew a pair and asked the girl out), Thor, and Jane(the Bifrost was rebuilt and he visits often to be be with her), Clint and Natasha (the team found out about them a month after New York), and Pepper (Tony's ex or not, she was apart of this family). It was rare that all of them were available to actually sit down and have dinner.

"You guys are finally gonna get matching outfits?" Clint joked from his place next to Natasha.

"Shove it _Hawkass_." Tony retorted, chucking a roll at the archer. He easily smacked it to the ground.

"What is this news my friend?" Thor's voice boomed from across he table.

Tony shot Steve an annoyed look. "Well, me and Tony have decided to adopt a child."

There was silence for a few moments while everyone had the news sink in. Thor was the first to speak. "That indeed is a wonderful announcement!"

"Yeah, just make sure you tell the kid that he's adopted." Bruce added jokingly.

"That was years ago Banner! My brother has paid the price for his crimes and is living happily with Lady Sif in Asgard!" Thor defended his brother. Loki has been banned from Earth, but has not caused any trouble since New York. He even settled down.

"Relax Thor. It's good that Bruce made a joke at all." Darcy jumped into the conversation. "And good for you guys. Your kids gonna be awesome. With all of us here to raise em. And by all of us raising it to be awesome, I mean me."

"Hey Barton! Romanoff! Wanna comment?" Tony rolled his eyes and drew attention to the two assassins, who were whispering to each other.

They both looked at each other and Clint shrugged. Natasha sighed and stood up. "This is, oddly ironic." She started, looking down at the table, then quickly looked back up. "I'm pregnant."

Again, a silence. This time it was Tony who spoke up. "Who's the father?" He joked as Steve lightly hit his arm.

"Me, _IronAss_." Clint mocked Tony's previous insult.

"This is excellent! There will be more children in our presence!"

"Oh the press will have a field day with this." Pepper muttered, then smiled. "But I am very happy for both of you."  
"This is awesome. When are we gonna get busy Bruce?" Darcy nudged him with her shoulder, while Bruce turned a shade of red. Him and Darcy were exact opposites. He liked to discuss things in private, while she would announce them to the world.

"Take the condom off. Take the condom off." Tony attempted to start a chant, which failed miserably as Steve hit him again.

"Please shut up." Bruce pleaded, his head now in his hands.

"Well OK." Steve interrupted, clapping his hands together. "Movie night tonight guys, be in the living a half an hour." He waved everyone off and him and Tony went back into their room.

"That was, interesting." Steve sighed as he took off his shirt to change into something more comfortable. "I guess we won't be alone in this though." He went to lay down on their bed.

"Clint and Natasha with a baby. I am going to love this." Tony replied from his place in the bathroom. The image of the two deadly people making baby faces at a kid would always amuse him. "And how are /we supposed to raise a child? Do you care if its straight? I mean, we were straight at one point Steve, I hope that won't be a problem with you."

"I don't care what part of the body our child is attracted to Tony. Why would you ever think that mattered to me?" Steve lifted his head to address Tony's question.

"I don't know. Just wanted to face this now. So it's not a problem later. But this will be interesting along the road." Tony walked over and sat down by him.

"I guess we're just going to have to learn as we go. We're gonna be fine."

"We are so not going to be fine Clint." Natasha stood the bathroom. Looking at the positive pregnancy test again. "I can't do this."

Clint walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nat. We've been through everything. We /can/ do this. And we have help too." He lifted Natasha's shirt up to feel her belly. Just knowing that his child was in there made him happy. "We can do this." He repeated quietly.

Natasha sighed and leaned into him. "Clint. So many people will want to hurt it." Memories of her time as a child in the Red Room still haunted her. She didn't want her child to ever experience that. "How can we protect it?"

"Natasha Romanoff. If you think for a second that I will ever let anyone even touch our son or daughter. That is the day that I will gladly dress in drag and let everyone call me Cupid." He joked with her, a serious face replacing the happy one soon after. "I can promise you right now that I will do anything and everything to protect it."

Natasha smiled at that. She knew that anyone who dared touch the child is sure to experience extreme pain. "Not to mention a god, Iron Man, the Captain America, and a giant green rage monster will be there for it too."

"I feel bad for the kids already. They may have too much protection. Imagine them dating. Oh this will be awesome." Clint smiled at the thought of a teenage girl bringing a boy over to the chaotic tower. He wouldn't stand a chance against the forces that is the parent Avengers. "Can't wait to practice on moving targets." He grinned evilly.

Natasha just laughed. "And what if it's a boy? You're going to shoot a teenage girl with an arrow?"

"Are you kidding? If our son ever gets a girl I would shoot /him/ with an arrow of embarrassment. See if she's got a sense of humor."

"You are an evil father Barton. And your kids not even born yet!" She joked and headed out of their bathroom and onto the bed. Clint following her.

"You know me, I like to plan ahead." He laid down next to her and thought of his child once again.

It will be hard. Balancing being an assassin while trying not to screw up a life. But they could do it. They wouldn't fail at being parents.

They didn't know how to fail.

* * *

_**This was mostly just the announcement, an intro to the pairings, and a little bit of Clintasha. The next chapter will skip ahead a few months and have some Bruce/Darcy for one of my reviews from Skyelah who asked for it**_


	3. Welcome Home

"Peter, welcome to your new home."

It took a while, seven months actually, to get everything sorted out to adopt the little one and a half year old boy who's parents died in a car crash when he was five months old. Tony and Steve all but melted at Peter Parker's big brown eyes and the immediately knew that he was perfect for them. Now they were finally bringing him home.

"He's so tiny." Thor inspected the boy with interest, having never seen a human child before, he was fascinated at how small it was, even at two years of age.

"He's adorable." Darcy and Pepper were practically ogling over Peter, who waved and smiled from his place on Steve's hip.

"Yes yes he's very precious, but he's ours. You can't have him." Tony took Peter from Steve and transferred him to his his own hip. A look from Steve that clearly told him 'shut up' had him quickly adding, "Well, /mostly/ ours. You guys can borrow him."

"Are you kidding me? I will steal him from you as much as I can until Bruce mans up and let's me get one." Darcy smiled at the boy. Already thinking of ways she can convince Bruce to have kids, or how to even bring up the topic. "Has anyone seen him anyway? I haven't seen him since dinner last night. He'd probably want to see this little guy."

"I think he's doing an ultrasound with Clint and Natasha down in medical." Pepper answered, eyes not tearing away from Peter.

"Oh yeah. And how is Natasha? I haven't talked to her in a while." Steve hasn't been around anybody but Tony lately, getting ready for Peter and all that stuff had to be taken care of.

"Bored out her mind, now that Fury took her off of the field months ago. She's limited to very light activity. An eight month pregnant assassin can be terrifying. You're lucky you're not around her when she's in a mood." Darcy rolled her eyes. She had been hanging around Natasha for the last few months and it was not a very pleasant experience when the woman's hormones decided to make an appearance. She turned around and started to walk away, but not without adding a quick 'don't tell her I said that' over her shoulder.

Darcy exited the elevator to find Clint and Natasha practically skipping out of medical. Something that rarely happened since one, they were assassins, and assassins do not skip. And two, usually when they're walking out of medical, they're probably escaping the smell of antiseptic and annoying pushy nurses. "Good news?" She asked as the pair passed her.

"I am due next month, Darcy. Next. Month. I am so happy I get this thing out of me."

"'This thing' eh? Still want gender to be a surprise?" Darcy never liked the idea of waiting months to find out whether to paint a room pink or blue.

"Call it practicing patience." Clint shrugged.

"You're a sniper. You were born with patience. I was born with an obnoxious attitude and zero patience."

"Well you're Darcy."

"Can't argue with that. Oh and Peters here if you guys want to see him." She crossed her arms and walked through the lab doors into Bruce's little office that he has for when he's need as a medical doctor.

"Cheating on me with a pregnant woman in a committed relationship? That's cold Doctor Banner." She teased as she came up behind him where he was sitting at a desk.

"I know. I am such a terrible boyfriend to you. I wouldn't be surprised if you left me to run off with Jensen Ackles." Bruce wasn't usually a joking man, but he found that Darcy brought it out of him. So he played along with her little game.

"Ehh, I think your stuck with me for now babe." Darcy jumped and sat on his desk. "Whatcha working on? Actually I don't care. I came to ask you if you want to do something tomorrow night? Steve and Tony are probably going to spend the night here with Peter, which, by the way, is here. And we haven't done anything in forever." She swayed from side to side in anticipation.

"Thank you for the interest in my work." He told her sarcastically. "And of course Darcy. I would love to take you out tomorrow." Earning a smile with a kiss on the cheek from Darcy, he stood up, took her hand and started to led them out the door.

"He is cute Stark." Clint was sitting on the couch, Natasha next to him as always. Everyone moved into the living room so Peter could see more of the house, with Steve sitting close by, he was currently taking interest in the wall of windows which came all the way to the ground. "Just make sure you don't screw him up too bad."

"And exactly how will your child turn out Barton?" Tony shot back at the assassin, you just shrugged the insult off.

"I believe that the Archer's child will be what midgardians call a 'badass'" Thor was confused when everyone laughed. "What? Both the Widow and the Hawk have marvelous battle skills. I assume that you will teach your offspring the same?"  
The two were silent for a moment. They already knew that they would have to protect their son or daughter, but the thought of training them to protect themselves oddly never occurred to them. Clint spoke up first. "I think it's a good idea. Tasha?"

After a few moments, she sighed an agreement. Natasha wanted the kid to be safe, but not to grow up paranoid like her and Clint did.

"What about you Peter? Do you want to grow up and be a badass?" Tony got Peter's attention away from the window and on to the question.

And of course, the toddler not knowing what he was being asked, responded with a slurred 'no.' Steve, on the other hand scolded Tony for the language. "Tony you can't just ask a kid if he wants to be a badass. He doesn't even know what that is."

"Hey he's going to hear all types of language Steve. Hindi, Spanish, how many languages Barton and Romanoff speak... Might as well add profanity."

"Add geek to that list as well." Clint added jokingly.

"I will spit on all the things you love if you don't shut up."

"One, that's disgusting. Two, she'll probably cut off your tongue before you get the chance." He smirked at Natasha who returned the gesture and sent a glare towards Tony.

"Who's cutting off a tongue? Can I see if it rots like normal skin?" Darcy proposed the question as she and Bruce entered the living room.

"Yes."

"Oh, so me spitting on things is gross but your allowing Darcy to watch a tongue rot?"

"Well that's just Darcy." Natasha mimicked Clint's earlier tone.

"Does your Midgardian skin rot away with age? On Asgard our flesh stays whole when we pass." Thor's question rang out among the voices.

"When we die our skin decomposes." Jane answered. "But the bones stay solid."

"This is interesting biology! I wish to know more!"

"If Thor asks where babies come from I'm out." Clint interrupted.

"Oh but you should know, shouldn't you Barton? Considering you knocked up Natasha." Tony teased at the blonde archer.

A sudden cascade of table magazines rained upon Tony and that comment. Meanwhile Steve had pulled Peter into his lap. With his chin rested on the boys head, he quietly whispered, "Yeah buddy. This is your family. But you'll be fine."

* * *

Sorry If I grossed anyone out with that tongue thing... I always imagines Darcy as just a 12 year old stuck in a 25 year old's body.

I'm terrible at writing pretty much everyone...

Reviews would help and they make me happy!


	4. A Date, A Question, and Some Fluff

_**Some adult themes but nothing explicit or detailed**_

* * *

"You look nice."

"Bruce, I'm wearing Converses and a T-shirt." Darcy stood in the lobby of Stark Tower, where Bruce was, awkwardly trying, to compliment her. "After two years of dating you'd think you'd learn something." They locked arms and walked out into the bust New York sidewalk.

"I thought you liked when I complimented you."

"I like when you compliment me when it's true. We're going for pizza and a movie, so I dressed like a normal person. Not a beautiful one."

"Well you are not a normal person Darcy." He leaned his head near her ear and smiled. "You are a beautiful, talented, and unique person." Darcy smiled, and possibly blushed a bit, but didn't say anything else. Bruce hailed a taxi and they stopped at Joe's pizza, where they regularly go.

* * *

"You seriously think someone would give up their whole career as an agent because of one little incident?" Bruce's arm was slung around Darcy's should when they were walking back home from the movie. The street was a bit quieter than before and less people were out and about.

"He practically let Tom Cruise's wife get killed Darce."

"But still, Brandt should have known that people get hurt. And it wasn't even his fault. I don't think a real agent would give up his entire life because of one mistake."

"You're right, Brandt's overreacting and this whole movie was pointless. New topic if discussion." Bruce learned quickly after meeting Darcy Lewis that once she set her mind to something, she won't change it for anybody.

"Alright," She crossed her arms over her chest. "This will either go really well or really bad."

Bruce eyed her wearily. "What are you talking about?"

"Bruce do you ever think about having, like kids?"

He sighed. Bruce had never really been around kids, he loved Peter but raising a child that was his own was a different story. "Well, Darcy you know that, the Other Guy may not, like that."

Darcy immediately saddened. She hadn't thought about what a hulk-baby could mean. Or if it was even possible to have one. "How bad can that be? I mean, we already have slept together." Another thing Darcy didn't mind mentioning while Bruce was rather quiet about.  
"And do you know how, nervous, that makes me already? The last person, besides you, that I, _did it_ with-"

"God you're such a girl about that. Just scream it out to the world Bruce." She interrupted him and spread her arms out and yelled, "THIS GUY RIGHT HERE IS A MAN WHORE, THAT I HAPPILY HAVE SEX WITH! AND HE'S GREAT AT IT TOO!" She laughed and leaned into his side when some guy whistled from a window near by. And even though Bruce was embarrassed, he laughed too.

And they kept laughing all the way back to the tower.

* * *

"Da-dee!" Peter called happily from his high chair, arms stretched out towards Tony. After only two weeks of living in the tower, he adjusted very quickly to the chaos.

Tony walked over to the toddler and smiled. "What's up Petey?"

"Milk!" He pointed to the out of reach sippy cup on the counter. Which the older man grabbed with ease and set it down next to Peter. The tot sucked on it gleefully.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is on the phone for you." Jarvis spoke up.

"Put him on." A click. "Hey Steve."

"Hi Tony. What are you and Peter up to?" Steve's voice came from the speakers built into the wall. Peter hadn't really gotten used to hearing a voice without a mouth to be seen anywhere, so he just looked around bewilder.

"Oh nothing, just building an iron man suit fit for him. We're flying it later." Tony joked to his husband.

"That's not funny."

"It's pretty funny. Don't you think Pete?"

"Papa?" The toddler recognized the voice over the phone.

"Hi Petey. Is your daddy _not_ putting your life in danger this time?"

The boy squealed with delight at the confirmation. "Steve, it's only your second day back at SHIELD, you were already freaking out about him. I wouldn't do anything too stupid yet."

"Yeah? Well make sure it stays like that 'cause I'm gonna be home late. Don't wait up for me."

Tony sighed. It wasn't difficult to get Peter ready for bed, but Steve was always there to help him. "Why don't you just walk out the door a give Fury the bird?"

"Probably because its a federal offense and I could get placed on the threat watch list."

"We're already on SHIELDs shit list angry bees."

Steve sighed in annoyance. "Goodbye Tony."

The phone disconnected and Tony turned to Peter. "Your papa just doesn't know how to have fun." He picked him up and sat down on the couch in the living room. "But I can teach you how."

* * *

_** This one's kind of short, but I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter which will finally have some clintasha moments. Possibly some Thor/Jane, but considering that I'm not really good at writing them that might not happen.**_

___**And the movie Bruce and Darcy were talking about was Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. It has Jeremy Renner in it and I personally think he did a really good job and it was a pretty good movie over all.**_

_**Reviews are like stretchy pants for Bruce Banner!**_


	5. Some Thoughts, and Some Memories

"What do you think it is?" Natasha asked about the baby inside her. Her and Clint were on the roof of the tower, looking up at the stars. The late October air was getting colder and crisper. A warm night was getting rare, so when one came around, they didn't pass up the chance to just relax for once. She was laying down next to him, curled up by his side.

"I don't know, but I know whatever we have will be absolutely perfect." The archer kissed the top of Natasha's head.

"God your sappy. I think it's a boy." She rolled her eyes and they both put a hand over her stomach.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his up and down her abdomen. He felt a small kick under his calloused palm and smiled.

"He kicks too much." The words could have been taken as cold hearted, if it wasn't for the same smile on her face too.

"Ah. I see." He acknowledged. "So tomorrows Halloween, is Stark forcing us to come to anything or are they taking Peter to get candy?"

"I think they're staying home actually. Don't want to go anywhere for too long, Peter is only about one."

"You can't deny a kid trick or treating! I thought this was America! Steve should know enough about that!" Clint remembered Halloween before his parents died, he was only six, but you never really forget when you're dressed up like a power ranger and get a sack full of candy.

"Clint, I don't think a one and a half year old can get too far anyway."

"He's a tough kid, he lives with us for gods sake." Clint shifted his body closer to Natasha's and felt another kick from her belly. "Man he's really moving in there."

"It's hyper, like you. And it likes sugar, like you." Natasha noticed that nearly all her cravings had massive amounts of sugar in the ingredients. And it felt like the baby always kicked harder and more often after the satisfying taste.

"Good. The world needs more awesome." He laughed. A breeze went by and Natasha shivered. "Are you cold?"

"It's October!" She testified as she started to stand up, holding her belly and using Clint for balance.

He held her arm and helped her up. "I know, I know. I was going to head up to our room anyway. Hopefully get more than 6 hours in tonight."

Natasha looked at him with a slight concerned look on her face. "Have you been having nightmares again?" It wasn't uncommon that he'd flinch awake some nights, silently leave the room and head up to the roof to get some fresh air. Clint hasn't had a nightmare in months. He hasn't had a violent one, where he really wakes screaming, probably for a few months longer.

Clint sighed. "Not violent ones..."

"But they're still keeping you awake." Natasha usually woke up soon after him. The pregnancy had her exhausted, and kept her asleep all throughout the night these days. "Why haven't you been waking me up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You have been exhausted and you almost never sleep this well." Clint wasn't always the one flinging or screaming out in the middle of the night. Both of the assassins had their fair share of sleepless nights due to past experiences or mistakes.

"Still, wake me up next time." _Idiot. You better listen._

"Fine." _But you know I won't._

"Jane! I believe that young Peter reeks of his own waste!" Thor shouted as he held Peter by his underarms away from his face.

"Thor, you have to change his diaper." Jane took the toddler and began to change the dirt diaper. Tony and Steve asked the two watch him so they could go pick up dinner. Why it was taking them a half an hour and counting to drive a few blocks, she may never know.

"Where did you learn to care for a child?" Thor asked looking over her shoulder.

"I used to babysit when I was a teenager." She saw the confused look on his face and continued. "I use to watch other people's kids for money, some of them weren't potty trained so I had to change a few diapers."

"Strange. On Asgard we have a personal sever for nearly all of our lives. Until they pass into Valhalla or retire when they become an elder."

"Did yours know what it was getting into when he first came onto the job?" Jane smiled at the thought of Thor as a child.

"Ha ha. No, I Believe that she did not know what a havoc I would have been. Me and my brother would run down he halls of our palace, racing each other, and hiding from the caretakers for as long as we could." Thor smiled at the memories of when he was a child. "What about you Jane? What were you like as a child?"

"I was pretty quiet. An only child obsessed with the stars and everything that was out in space. I didn't have too many friends in school, everyone thought it was kinda strange that a girl could love science so much. Except for Darcy, she was kind of always around when nobody else was. She was pretty much the only person I ever talked to, besides my parents." All Jane remembered was being a year ahead if everyone else since eight grade. She met Darcy Lewis is college and she actually stared to have some sort of social life.

"I feel sorry for those people who stayed away from you in youth ," He pushed a piece of her hair back. "For they did not have the chance to see what a magnificent person you are." He leaned in and kissed her.

A small 'yucky' could be heard from Peter.

* * *

Yay! I actually did it! It's like 11:30 pm here. An unexpected Supernatural marathon with a friend of mine came up, so this chapter was stalled for a few hours...

Some Clintasha cuteness and caring for each other! And Thor memories, which I think i wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be. I don't know Jane's or Darcy's background. And I know she was just an intern to Jane when they met, but I just always thought that Jane was really nerdy in High School and in college Darcy was the only one who didn't care.

So yeah. Sorry for the late update! Reviews encourage good writing!


	6. Games and Conversations

I have just had this image in the head for a while now and I wanted to integrate it into the story.

* * *

"Is it a tree?"

"No."

"Is it a lollipop?"

"No! It Isn't swirly by any means!" Tony practically yelled out of frustration. Pictionary with normal people was hard. Playing pictionary with a god, assassins, a rage monster waiting to show up, and a guy from the forties was way harder. At least Jane and Darcy were pretty familiar with the game.

"Is it a dick?" Even if Darcy's answers were a bit more _erotic_ than anyone else's answers.

"No!" He shook his head rapidly. "And there is a child in this room, by the way." He gestured to Peter, who was sitting underneath the white board that was set up for the game.

"Stark, what is it?" Natasha tiredly asked from the couch.

"It's me." He arrogantly gestured to the poorly drawn beard on the poorly drawn face. "You are all horrible at this game."

"Darcy was pretty close with dick." Clint smirked.

"Yeah! Score one for Lewis!" She jumped up onto the coffee table and did a small victory dance, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey! Miss winner, you're getting footprints all over the glass table." Tony longed out to the barefooted dancing woman. "We have to eat on that you know."

"It's a coffee table, you put coffee on it, not a $12 steak."

Peter giggled happily as he stood up and started to dance along with the brunette. "Yeah! Shake it kid!" She hopped down from the table and told Jarvis to play some music. The 1976 hit 'Play That Funky Music' started to at over the speakers. Thor immediately pulled Jane started to dance with her. Peter took his dads hands and they gave in to his wish to dance with him. Eventually Clint and Natasha joined in too.

In the midst of dancing Avengers, Darcy almost missed that Bruce was still in his spot on the couch. She quickly went over to him and all but jumped on his lap.

"Aren't you going to dance Dr. Banner?" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I would really impress anyone."

"Well not with /that/ attitude!" She grabbed both his arms and dragged him into the mix.

"J, put on something from /this century please, something, me." Tony spoke up after the song ended. One Republic's 'Everybody Loves Me' came on.

Darcy took Bruce to the edge of the room. "You wanna, get out of here before Stark completely takes over and head to our room?" She whispered, giving him a suggestive smirk.

Tony eyed them and smiled when he saw Darcy pull Bruce out of the room with the seductive look on her face. He decided not to say anything when they didn't come back for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Why won't you talk about it?" Darcy asked from where she lied across Bruce's bare chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms on his. Her tone was softer than usual.

"About what?"

"Why you're afraid to get me pregnant."

Bruce sighed, he was lucky that she changed the subject last time. "Because it won't work out well. For either of us."

"How are you so sure about that?" She pulled away from him and sat up to face him. "And you said the same thing when we started to go out. That it would just blow up in our faces and we we'd just get hurt. But we're not. It worked."

Bruce sat up and leaned back on the headboard. "For right now. Remember a year ago. I got angry, I had an incident and you almost died because of it! Do you want that to happen again?"

"I'm fine now. You haven't hurt anyone since that. You're helping people. But for reasons that are unknown to me, you keep beating yourself up about what _could_ happen, how much of a monster you are and you think everyone is afraid if you. I know at least eight people who are right upstairs that don't even think about the Other Guy when someone mentions you. You keep telling yourself that you're a bad person because of something you can't control. Which I just don't understand!"

"Exactly! You don understand what I can do. And what I have done. It's horrific things Darcy. We're both taking a risk every time we sleep together. I am a walking time bomb of radiation. If we ever have a child it would no be good. Mental disabilities, physical disabilities, it probably won't even live through the pregnancy, if, it does, it will die at birth. If for some reason that doesn't happen it will be tortured with disabilities all its life. I don't want you to go through that. And I don't want a child to through it because of me." Bruce never wanted to tell Darcy that he could never give her a child. He expected her to yell or leave him or something.

He never expected her to break down and cry.

He moved closer and wrapped both arms around her. She leaned into his chest and continued sobbing. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Don't mind me I'm just bawling as I write this.

You have no idea how much I tried to fight myself and let them have a child, but I wanted this to be realistic.


	7. I'll Make It Back to You

"Have you seen my Desert Eagles?" Clint asked as he searched the messy room for his hand guns. Fury had called him in for a last minute in and out take down. Some weapons dealing schmuck in South Africa that SHIELD had their eye on had made an appearance. Long distance would be the best. Long distance meant Clint.

"Top drawer, right side." Natasha answered smoothly from where she lay on the bed, flipping through a book. "I don't like it though."

"What Nat?" Clint grabbed his Desert Eagles out of the drawer and threw them into his go bag. Along with his bow, and a rifle.

"You being in South Africa, and me, being stuck here."

"It's just an in and out, I'll be back in a few days, a week at the most."

"You might not have days, Barton. I am ready to pop." She gestured sarcastically to her almost nine month pregnant body.

He leaned over and kissed her stomach, then her forehead. "Well he's just going to have to wait."

"быть в безопасности, мой ястреб." She whispered to him in Russian. _Be safe, my hawk_ "и вернись ко мне" _and come back to me_

"Я вернусь к вам обоим." He whispered back to her, sincerity in his eyes.

_ I'll come back to both of you_

* * *

Things hasn't really worked out the way she thought. Usually Clint's in and outs only took a few days and everything went fine. Two to three days of surveillance, a day for a plan, a day for finding a vantage point, and a day to kill.

This time he didn't even get to day two.

After about three hours into surveillance, one of the weapons dealers men found him. The next four days weren't too good for the Archer.

And now, Natasha and the other Avengers were sitting outside of his room, listening silently and gloomily to a doctor that they didn't care about go over the details. Five broken ribs, two broken fingers, a fractured femur, multiple abrasions to his back and the bottom of his feet, a stab wound in his chest that caused a small tear in the lung tissue. Three gunshot wounds. One to the abdomen, the shoulder, and his thigh. Along with the infection of the wounds, a cracked skull had him slip into coma. "We have him on a ventilator for right now, but we don't know for sure when he'll wake up. You can see him though if you'd like." The doctor concluded and left the heroes to decide.

Natasha immediately got up from the hard chair and walked into Clint's room without a word. She dragged a chair up to side of the bed and took his hand. Grasping it as if that would wake him up. Natasha tried to ignore the ventilator or the unsteady beeping of the heart monitor by closing her eyes.

* * *

She kept them closed even when she heard the others walk in.

If Steve never fought in the war and seen the things that he has, he probably would have described Clint's state as horrifying. The younger man was extremely pale, bruises all over his face, with what he was guessing was the ventilator over his mouth. His right hand was wrapped in a cast, his feet and torso wrapped up in white bandages. Steve had always know Clint as one of the strongest men he has ever met. He'd seen him hurt before on a mission, but not very often was the man caught and tortured. The captain suddenly felt rage bubble up inside him at the thought of the men who did this to the archer.

Tony felt the same as he looked at the blonde. For once the billionaire didn't have a snarky comment. He leaned against the wall and kept quiet.

Bruce barely made it five minutes before he had to take himself out of the room.

Thor went back to Asgard a week ago. But everyone was certain he would be reacting the same way as the other Avengers.

Steve was the first one to speak. "He'll be okay, Natasha. He always pulls through in the end."

The red headed assassin sighed and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd think those were tears. "I know he'll be okay. This isn't the first time something like this has happened." She rubbed her thumb against Clint's palm. "The problem is, will he wake up in time?" Natasha ran her free hand over her round belly. Silently praying that the child inside would wait until Clint wakes up and can be there when its born.

* * *

It was only three days after that when Natasha thought she felt a small contraction.

"No no no no no you. Wait for daddy." She was almost begging the unborn child from the same place she was when Clint first returned. He hadn't woken up yet. Another contraction, stronger, this time. Her pants suddenly began to feel wet.

"BRUCE!"

* * *

**_ I sincerely apologize. I might post another extremely short chapter later this evening because I really don't want to end today with this. _**

**_ I just had to screw with my OTP because I am just evil._****_Oh and please correct my Russian if I am wrong._**

**_Reviews are like life support for Clint right now!_**


	8. Here

"I wish you could see him Clint." Natasha stood at the edge of the still unconscious man's bed, holding the newborn wrapped in a blanket. His vitals had evened out, and they took the ventilator off, switching to a oxygen mask, but he still wasn't awake. She had given birth to a baby boy, Phillip Alexander Barton, at exactly 5:23 PM on November 17. The boy had little streaks of red hair and the greyest eyes you would have ever seen. "He was very impatient to come here. So you better not keep him waiting." She almost felt silly, talking to him when she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Aunty?" She heard the small voice coming from below her. Looking down she saw Peter, standing on his toes to peek over the edge of the bed. Neither of his fathers anywhere. "Is 'lint 'wake to see da bay-bee?" The toddler asked, now looking up at the red head.

She crouched down to his level and sighed sadly. "Not yet Petey, but he'll wake up soon. Here, you want to see your new cousin?" The boy nodded, peeking through the blanket at the baby. "Where are your daddies?" She asked him after a few moments.

"I 'don know." Peter shrugged.

"Are they home?"

He nodded with a 'uh huh' and ran off to find them. Natasha smiled as the tot left.

She heard a heavy breath from behind her, turning around to see Clint's hand move towards the oxygen mask covering his mouth.

Natasha reached for it before Clint could could, and gently removed it from his head.

The Archer saw the bundle of cloth in Natasha's arms and quickly realized what he'd missed.

"Shit." He whispered a raspy breath.

The other assassins gave him an unamused look. "Yeah, shit is right. I'd hit you right now if there was a place too." Se scolded before taking on a gentle expression and softer tone. "Next time actually be careful for me."

"I'm so sorry Nat. I wish I could have been there for you."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She scooted his body over to the right side of the bed and climbed in next to him. "He's been waiting for you." She whispered, show the man his day old child.

"He?" Clint rested his head on Natasha's shoulder and marveled at his son. "So you went with Phillip then?"

"Yeah." They agreed awhile ago that if it was a boy, he'd be named after one of the bravest men either of them knew.

And they both knew that their son would honor Phil Coulson's name.

* * *

**_ This whole chapter was a last minute decision, so, sorry if it really sucks. And sorry that its really short._**

**_ Like the name? Hate it? Review! _**


	9. An Accident Lined with a Miracle

"What on earth to get for a month old baby as a Christmas present?" Darcy scanned the toy aisle with Bruce close behind her. Being the procrastinator that she is, Darcy waiting until the night before Christmas to shop for the two children at the tower. Everyone else's gifts she had picked out months ago. People were easy to shop for. Kids, not very much. "They don't like anything!" And now the two were forced to squeeze through the crowds in hope to find a toy.

Bruce laughed as he poked some talking doll. "Darce, they don't have the capability to be obsessed with anything. Just get something that lights up. And Peter likes, what is it? Worms?"

"Spiders." She answered, Peter had taken a strange interest in the with legged insect.

"So get him a figurine or something."

"Along with his millions of other ones?" She turned and entered another aisle. She spotted a small hawk plushie with an arrow stripe down its backside. "I found something for Phillip." She shouted over the shelf to Bruce, who was still in the other aisle.

"Great. I got something for Peter." Bruce shouted back, holding a trinket of a arc reactor taking the place of the star in Captain America's shield. Found in the very back of the messy shelf of toys.

"Yay! We're done then I gue- shit!" Darcy exclaimed as a large man I the crowd pushed her to the ground, sending the plush toy flying out of her hand and lost into he cluster of shoes and moving legs. "Man!"

"Darcy?" Bruce heard the profanity and got cautious, he hadn't been last minute Christmas shopping in years, but he remembered being awful. And crowded. The Other Guy wasn't very fond of crowded. If he lost Darcy he might have just been lost in this huge store himself. He stuffed the toy into -his pocket and tried to make his way to the other aisle.

He found Darcy crawling on all fours in the middle of the aisle. "I lost it." She said it with such regret that Bruce almost laughed. He joined her on the floor and after fifteen minutes of searching, the eventually found the stuffed animal in the little space between the floor and the shelf.

* * *

"I'm just saying, they could have more than three registers open at a Target on Christmas Eve." Darcy complained as she and Bruce were walking back to the tower. The Manhattan street was snowy and the air was brisk. The little shops were outlined with colorful lights and decorations.

"They probably expected less people to be there. Aren't normal people usually with their families on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, dad wasn't always around when I was little. Mom didn't care a out tradition." Darcy shrugged, remembering her Christmases as a kid. "Did you ever do anything?" Darcy knew that Bruce's childhood wasn't very good. But she still found herself asking.

"Eh, I remember a few when I was really little." He left out that those were the years before his father became a raging alcoholic. They turned a corner into an alley way. She gave him a sideways look, they usually didn't cut through Mark Street.

Darcy stopped suddenly. "Do hear anything?" She started to look around the wall of the alley, running her hands over the bricks. "It sounds like, crying or something."

"Darce, I think it's coming from the dumpster." Bruce heard the sound, horrified that when he lifted the heavy metal lid of the dumpster, he saw an extremely small, practically newborn baby laying in a tattered blanket.

"Oh my god. Darcy hold this up." She grabbed the edge of the lid and Brice gently picked up the baby. They both gasped again when they saw the baby's legs. Mangled and possibly broken.

"OK. What the hell? Who fucking _throws away_ a baby!" Darcy took the baby from Bruce's arms and into her own. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the child. "And breaks its legs before?" Darcy was practically seething with anger, but still attempted the comfort the still crying baby.

"His, Darcy, it's a boy." Bruce corrected, pulling out his phone.

"Are you kidding me? Who are you calling?"

"I don't know, a hospital? What do you when you find a baby in the garbage?" Bruce was slowly snapping

"OK smart ass, first calm down, and then we go to a hospital!"

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing you two found him. It could have been a lot worse. He's lucky he was probably only out there for a few hours." A nurse explained to the couple in the hall outside of where the check newborns. Bruce and Darcy didn't think it was right to just drop the kid off in a hospital and leave. The boy was probably only a week old.

"What about his legs? Will they be okay?" Darcy looked up at the middle aged woman.

"He was probably premature, his legs could have been already mangled or the muscles weren't developed properly. Mom or Dad didn't want him, so they did the only thing they could think of without giving out information." She saw the disgusted look on the brunette's faces and continued. "You'd be surprised what people would do. But as for his legs now, he'll probably have to wear walking casts until he's an adult."

"What will happen to him now?"

The nurse gave them a sad look and sighed. "Routine is that we put him a foster home. Hope he finds somewhere that'll love him like he should be."  
She walked away and Darcy immediately turned to Bruce with an excited look on her face.

He caught on to her idea quickly. "Darcy, we can't just adopt a baby out of nowh-"

"Robert Bruce Banner I swear to god if you expect me to leave him now you do not know me at all." She cut him off before he could finish the protest. "Please? He needs someone."

A long pause. Darcy continued. "He'll have eight wonderful people plus two older cousins to protect him from anything. Please Bruce we can do this."

Many moments of silence later, he said yes.

* * *

They named him Mark, from the street on which he was found.

* * *

_** Yay! Bruce/Darcy baby feels! **_

_** I think I might just defy the legal system, and reality, and logic to have them bring baby Mark home for Christmas tomorrow!**_

_** It's my AU I do what I want!**_


	10. Christmas

_ "You can't protect them." The disembodied voice whispered in his ear, the hateful tone ringing through his mind. He felt a burning pain shoot down the small of his back._

_ "I can." He victim hissed through the pain._

_ "Bullshit. You can barely protect yourself. From a stupid weapons dealer! What makes you think that you stop the Red Room?" Another strike_

_ "I got out. They don't even know he exists. Why would they come after him?"_

_ "Word will get out. Who wouldn't want the offspring of the worlds greatest assassins? You cannot protect him." Another strike._

Clint flinched awake to sound of Phillip crying. Natasha was already sitting up. He stretched his arm out and pulled her back on the bed. "I got him." He assured her tiredly. .  
Natasha fell back onto the pillow, mumbling a sleepy 'OK.' He carefully sat up in the bed and groaned slightly when the still healing scars on his back twisted painfully. He was released from medical about a week ago, but that didn't mean he was completely healed.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Clint walked into Phillip's nursery and picked up the crying boy and into his arms. "Hey hey shh. It's OK. Daddy's here." He cooed, Phillip continued to cry. "C'mon kid. I know, I know. Life sucks, especially for you right now, always being hungry, but can't get anything for yourself. Trust me it frustrating." He started to gently rock his son back and forth. After a while Clint started to sing softly.

_ "Did you write, the book of love?_  
_ Do you have faith in, god above?_  
_ If the bible tells you so._  
_ And do you believe in Rock and Roll,_  
_ Can music save your, immortal soul?_  
_ Can you teach me how to dance real slow?"_

_ "And I know you're in love with him, 'cause I_  
_ Saw you dancing, in the gym._  
_ Yeah you both kicked off your shoes,_  
_ Man I dig those rhythm and blues!"_

Clint strained to keep his voice down as the baby in his arms started to settle down.

_ "I was a lonely, teenage, brocin' buck._  
_ With a pink carnation and a pickup truck._  
_ But I knew I was out of luck, the day the music died."_

_ "But were singing, bye bye miss American pie,_  
_ Drove the Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry,_  
_ Them good old boys, were drinking whiskey and rye,_  
_ Singing this'll be the day that I die."_

_ "This'll be the day,_  
_ That I die."_

He kissed the top of the now sleeping baby's head, placing back into the crib. "Merry Christmas Philly."

Clint walked back to the bedroom and slowly laid down on his stomach. He felt a hand running through his hair. Natasha.

"I love you." She whispered to him in the dark.

"I love you Nat."

* * *

"Papa! Da-dee! Wake up! Santy came! Santy came!" Peter bounced on his fathers bed, urging them loudly to wake up and open the mountain of presents he saw in the living room.

"Steve. Your son wants you." Tony groaned sleepily, pulling the covers over his head.

"Da-dee! Wake up!" Peter pulled the blankets back.

Steve sat up and pulled Peter away from the brunette and into his lap. "How about we wait till everyone else is up before we start opening gifts Pete."

The toddler groaned but didn't resist when Steve laid back down and pulled Peter down with him. The boy curled up under the covers by his dads, and fell asleep soon after.

"Who's idea was it not to lock out door?" Tony asked sleepily, his head popping out from under the blankets, his hair sticking up in all directions.

Steve smiled a bit at the sight. "The same man who thought it was a good idea to have a 'who can make a bigger boom' contest with Thor and Bruce." He leaned over to Toy and kissed his forehead. "Merry Christmas."

Tony smiled and returned the gesture. "Hm, Merry Christmas to you too babe." He ran a hand through Steve's hair, pulling him closer by the back of his neck till their foreheads touched. "I love you." Tony craned his neck and kissed the top of Peter's head. "I love both of you."

* * *

"A $100 light up, thingy, and he's more interested in the wrapping paper." Tony crossed his arms as he watched Phillip chew on the reindeer paper that used to cover the tower of lights he bought for the child. "Unappreciative child."

"Yes because he knows exactly what you're saying, and how hard you worked to find this for him." Clint chuckled at Tonys complaint. He sat cross legged on the floor with Phillip on his lap, leaning into his chest for support to sit up. Peter sat in between Tony and Steve as he played with a new truck. Natasha sat on the couch, watching the family enjoy Christmas morning.

Thor went back to Asgard to celebrate their own holiday, Jane went to visit her family. Bruce and Darcy where gone nearly all night. Which they sometimes do, but Natasha was starting to get worried.

"Hey, I spent like, an hour at a toy store looking for something worthy of both the kids."

"Aww Stark, you do care." Clint mocked him. "And I'm surprised that your attention span allows you to focus on something for that long."

"Trust me he got off track a few times." Steve spoke up, remembering how he had to drag his husband away from insulting the men at the Genius Bar at Apple.

"It was only like, one time."

"Five."

"Whatever." Tony waved him off and looked at Peter. "Never trusts those guys at Apple OK? You come to me." Peter nodded at the words he didn't pay attention to.

Suddenly Phillip giggled and Clint started to smell something he was getting familiar with. "Jesus kid, do you just store it till it gets big enough to hide a bomb in? Is that your plan of escape?"

"Barton, control your poop bomb." Tony jabbed at him.

"I got him." Natasha got up, picked up the infant and started walking towards the bathroom. "And I don't see yours running around without a diaper either Stark." She threw over her shoulder.

"Sir, I believe that Dr. Banner and Ms. Lewis have arrived home with an extra guest." Jarvis cut off To y before he had a chance to retort.

"Please let it not be a cat." Tony whined.

"Oh, it's something more than that." Bruce shouted from the hallway leading into the living room.  
"Please let it not be a dog."

"Smaller and bigger, depends." Bruce voice strained as he dragged a box into the living room.

"Hey, I like dogs." Steve spoke up.

"It's not an animal!" You could hear Darcy yelling while dragging a few bags into the room. Along with a little boy inside of a baby carrier.

"You guys didn't." Clint stared at the couple slack jawed.

"We kinda did." Darcy held Mark in her arms. Clint stood up and went to look at the surprise baby. "This is Mark." she started to explain the story of last night. "We just kinda found him last night and it was a last minute decision to keep him. But I absolutely fell in love with him so here he is!"

"Steve, we have another baby in the house now." Tony gaped, Steve standing behind him looking at the infant.

"Yeah." Steve looked up at Darcy and Bruce. "Congratulations then guys."

"Lemme see Papa! I wanna see!" Peter tugged on Steve's pant leg. The Captain lifted the boy up to his hip. "What's wrong with his legs?" Peter was surprisingly the first to notice the slightly deformed legs of the baby in the carrier. The other three men looked and gave the new parents a slightly concerned look.

"He might have been born like that. Will have to walk with walking sticks when he's older." Bruce explained what the nurse at the hospital said the night before.

"We can help him. Like we help Philly sit up." Peter assured them.

Darcy smiled and leaned into to Bruce's side. "I told you this place is great for him."

* * *

_** First off, I know that it is impossible for someone to find a baby on the street and just adopt it overnight. I just kinda said 'screw the system, I do what I want' for this chapter.**_

_** The next chapter is sadly the last. It will just be a summary of what happens over the next few years. For missing yesterday's update I will post it as soon as I finish typing.**_

_**Thanks for everyone's reviews! They mean so much!**_


	11. In The End

A few years passed since the first real Christmas the Avengers spent as a family. Peter got to meet his new sister Abigail Emma, who was only a few months younger than her brother. The blonde hair brown eyed girl had a temper with a sassy attitude, but loved her family nonetheless. When the two siblings started kindergarten, Steve and Tony decided to enroll them with Steve's last name. His identity being unknown to the public, they wanted to keep the kids from too much attention. Though Abigail made sure she got some anyway.

Phillip grew up a bit and was basically a smaller version of his father. He loved to be up high and as soon as the boy could he would climb up in the rafters of the training room, or sneak through the vents. He has yet to figure out how to control his mop of red hair.

Phillip also had a sister, Amelia Grace Barton. She had her mothers green eyes and her fathers blonde hair. She was two years younger than Phillip and had his and her fathers snarky, with a bit of her mothers 'no bullshit,' attitude. Other than that, Amelia was basically a free spirit. With likes and dislikes of her own.

Mark learned to walk when he was two years old. It took time but Bruce, Darcy, walking sticks and everyone else helped the boy through it. At times he still just get frustrated, but you can always make his blue eyes shine. The raven haired boy was mostly quiet around anyone outside of his family.

Jane ended up moving back to New Mexico for work. Thor visits both the Avengers and her often.

They all grew up with one another. The kids fought, the parents fought. They had their ups and downs with injuries and crises. It was chaotic, and terrifying, but that's what made it fun.

That's what made them a family.

* * *

_** Last Chapter! Thank you everyone for your follows and your favorites and your lovely lovely reviews! You guys are awesome!**_

_** I really want to do some fluffy one shots about the kids lives, so if you have any title ideas for that let me know!**_

_** And I'm thinking about doing a sequel too. The ideas I have in my head are pretty dark though, well darker than this... So it wont be very fluffy, but it will have Hurt/Comfort in it for sure. And the kids lives would be pretty dangerous with people wanting to kill their parents so...**_


	12. Not a Chapter, Just an Update

**_Hello followers!_**

**_This is not a chapter, but just an update to tell everyone that the sequel is up on my account! Title is "But a Family All the Same" _**

**_First two chapters are already written and up. Just a warning, the first chapters a little sad, but I wanted to get it out of the way (I don't know, it depends on who you are for it to be sad, if that makes sense...). The second chapter is basically just all sister fluff between Abigail and Amelia when they're older. _**

**_The ages change all the time so I'll either tell you what age the kids are at at the top, or it will be threaded into the chapter. _**

**_Thank you everyone who followed and reviewed! Hope you like the new stuff!_**


End file.
